One example of an aircraft is a tiltrotor. A tiltrotor aircraft may operate in a helicopter mode by tilting its nacelles upright and in an airplane mode by tilting its nacelles forward. Tiltrotor aircraft may generate greater forward speed in airplane mode than in helicopter mode because, in airplane mode, the rotor blades are oriented to generate greater thrust propelling the aircraft forward (somewhat analogous to a propeller).